A New Hope
by Upside-Down Carrot
Summary: Just another Time Baby fic. Don't worry, nobody gets beat up in this one, and nobody gets hurt. If you don't count the pain of giving birth. Wow, that sounded weird, but the story is better Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Hope**

A/N: Hello readers! This is just a short three part continuation to "Forgotten Memories Of A Complicated Space Time Event". You don't really have to read it first (but you should) to understand it. You'll understand the title later.

Chapter One

"Come on dad! We're going to be late!"

"Maddie, we have a time machine, we'll never be late," said the Doctor as he pulled a lever.

"Then how come you always manage to be late?" asked River.

"I don't, I arrive precisely when I mean to," he replied. And with that, the TARDIS shook and then the cloister bells boomed. The Doctor ran out and Maddie followed him, though River was hesitant. She stood there, with her hand on her stomach.

"You alright River?" asked the Doctor. She nodded.

"Yeah, just feeling a bit…sick. I'll be fine. Don't worry," she said wearily. The Doctor didn't even stop to think about it, he just grabbed her hand and ran out of the TARDIS. They ran to meet Maddie, who was standing outside of her grandparents' house. The Doctor knocked on the door. Amy opened the door just a crack.

"Hello? Who is it?" she asked.

"Who do you think, Pond?" said the Doctor. They heard Amy gasp. She shut the door quickly then opened it all the way. She was holding a tiny baby in her arms. The Doctor looked suspiciously at it. Amy looked mad. "Oh no, how long has it been since Christmas?" he asked. Amy glared at him.

"Three years," said Amy sternly. Then, she smiled at him. She hugged him as tight as she could with her free arm.

"Who is this?" asked the Doctor, gesturing to the baby in her arms.

"This, is my son, Robby," said Amy with a grin. She handed him to the Doctor. Rory came to the door with a toddler who looked to be about two years old.

"Doctor! River!" said Rory.

"And this, is my daughter, Lorna. She's two. Who is this? New companion? Isn't she a bit young?" asked Amy. The Doctor laughed.

"Amy, this is my daughter, Maddie," said the Doctor. Amy smiled.

"I have a granddaughter! Oh my god. I'm a grandma. I am not ready for this! I'm to young to be a grandma!" said Amy, sounding a bit scared.

"Hi, I'm Maddie. Nice to meet you Amy. Mum has told me all about you," said Maddie. She had acquired a British accent from being with the Doctor and River so much.

"Wait, you told me you were pregnant four years ago. How come Maddie is thirteen? I freaked out when you never came back," asked Amy.

"Well, it's kind of complicated. She's only been our daughter for seven months. We found just found out. Picked her up in America, and she turned out to be our long lost daughter. I know right? Weird," said the Doctor. Amy looked a bit confused, but offered them into her home anyways. The walls were filled with pictures of the adventures she had with the Doctor. She had a picture of River standing next to the Byzantium after the crash, and she had a picture of Rory and her in America with River and the Doctor. There was a picture of her holding little Melody before she was taken. River looked at the pictures.

"All of your pictures have me in them," she said. Amy nodded.

"Of course they do, you're my daughter. I have pictures of all of my kids," said Amy with a smile. River smiled, then they proceeded to the living room. They sat on the couch, and Amy got some glasses out for wine. She began to open a new bottle of white wine.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary," said the Doctor. He pulled out an old jug from his pocket. River's face lit up, but then she frowned. Amy laughed.

"How did you fit that in your pocket? I don't understand…oh wait. Yes I do. Bigger on the inside isn't it?" said Amy. The Doctor nodded.

"Stole this from an Egyptian wine cellar. Cleopatra got really cross with me. It's your favorite River, Ancient Egyptian wine, maybe because you're an archaeologist. I always wondered why you like old things like that," said the Doctor, rambling a bit.

"I know one old thing that I like," said River with a smile. Amy poured a glass for herself, and a glass for Rory, then poured a glass for River. River pushed her glass away.

"No, that's okay. I don't want any dear," said River awkwardly. The Doctor stared at her. River never turned down alcohol. Never. The Doctor had noticed that. He faintly remembered the time he had to carry her back to the TARDIS, because she was so drunk. He remembered her complaining to him in the morning, but he did everything she asked, because he loved her, and he would go to the ends of the Universe to do something for her. River had been acting strangely lately, with the stomach pains and refusing her most favorite wine. An idea popped into the Doctor's head, one that he would rather not think of. He pushed it to the back of his mind.

The Doctor was having a conversation with Amy about whether he would make a good dancer or not, and just to test his theory, he turned on some music and twirled River around. She laughed as he danced around the room. He actually wasn't that bad. He spun around and landed in River's arms, and she kissed him. He kissed her back, and then she laid her head on his shoulder. She had a strange look on her face. The Doctor couldn't tell which emotion she was feeling at the moment. She pulled away from the Doctor and looked in his eyes. His big, beautiful green eyes. She went over to the coffee table and stood up.  
"Everyone, I have an announcement to make!" she yelled. The room went silent. They all turned their heads towards her. "I…well, I guess I'll just show you," said River nervously. She began to take off the belt she was wearing. She threw it to the ground, and the perception filter she was wearing was removed. She was revealed in her true form. And her true form was a six month pregnant River Song.

**A/N: Oh snap, a cliffhanger. Thanks for reading! Write a review for me, and every time you do, Alex Kingston begs The Moff to make River preggers. True story. (Not really, but I so wish it were)**


	2. Chapter 2 and 3

**Chapter** **Two**

They stood there, just staring at River's already huge stomach. The Doctor could not speak. When he tried to, the words just turned to mush. He didn't know what to think or say. He was glad, but also just…surprised. He picked River up off the table and held her close. He kissed her, and then he put his hand on her belly.  
"There's something else too," said River. He looked up at her. She put her hands on her huge stomach.  
"It's not just one baby, it's two," she said. The Doctor kissed her again. She laughed.  
"What?" he asked. She laughed again, and then grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. He laughed as he felt a little kick. He was still confused though.  
"Why didn't you tell me? You waited six months River! That's a long time to not tell me that you are pregnant with my children!" said the Doctor with a tone of anger in his voice. River stared off into the distance. The Doctor demanded an answer.  
"Well, I was afraid that you wouldn't want them. I was afraid I wouldn't want them. I just…I don't know what to do. I was thinking maybe leave them to Amy and Rory, or send them to an orphanage," said River. The Doctor gave her a mean look.  
"What!? We are not giving them away! How do you think Maddie felt, abandoned by her parents? I am not doing that to my children. I have a say in this too. They do have half of my genes in them," said the Doctor. River started to cry.  
"You're right, I could never do anything to hurt these guys. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry," said River as she put her hands on her belly. The Doctor hugged her. Amy and Rory were still sitting on the couch, patiently waiting for the kissing and crying to be over. River looked at her parents, tears still glistening in her eyes. She hugged Amy, and Amy hugged her really tight.  
"Amy, can't breathe," said River. Amy laughed.  
"Sorry, I'm just super excited! I'm going to have more grandchildren!" exclaimed Amy. Maddie ran to River and hugged her also.  
"I'm so excited mum! I'm going to have new siblings! What are they? Boys or girls?" asked Maddie.  
"Yeah, what gender are they? And have you been going to the doctor's to make sure that they are healthy?" asked the Doctor.  
"I don't know what the genders are, I wanted it to be a surprise. And of course I've been to see a doctor. Where do you think I go when I sneak out?" said River. The Doctor laughed.  
"Oh good, so you're not just going out to bars and clubs while I'm not paying attention. And dang it River! The fact that I don't know the genders of my kids is going to drive me crazy! We have to find out!" exclaimed the Doctor.  
"You really think I would go to a bar like this? I'm not that irresponsible. And I have what the genders are hidden in an envelope that you'll never find," said River. The Doctor immediately ran out of the room.  
"He'll never find it in the TARDIS, because it's not in the TARDIS. She pulled a small envelope out from the top of her shirt. Rory blushed, and Amy laughed. A hand came from behind the corner and snatched the envelope.  
"Thank you, I knew you would pull it out as soon as I left the room," said the Doctor. River tried to get it, but he held it high above her head. He somehow managed to open it and unfold the paper. His face lit up as his eyes skimmed the paper. River plugged her ears and whistled so the Doctor couldn't tell her, but she'd had enough. She had to know too. She ripped the paper from the Doctor's hand.  
"A boy and a girl! That's wonderful! I'm glad I know now," said River. They went back to the TARDIS with Maddie, each of them holding hands. Amy and Rory stood by the door waving goodbye. Even little Lorna was waving.  
"Okay, where to next?" asked the Doctor.  
"To bed, and no, that was not an invitation, I'm tired," replied River. The Doctor laughed as she went down the hallway.

**Chapter Three**

"Doctor! Quick! Come here!" yelled River. The Doctor ran to the library where she was sitting. Her face was red and she was breathing heavily.  
"The babies, they're coming now!" grunted River. The Doctor did not know what to do. He franticly ran to the console room and set the coordinates for the hospital. River yelled in pain. He ran to the library and helped her up out of the chair. He decided it was easier to carry her to the console room. When he got there, the TARDIS began to shake.  
"What? Security protocol? Look! I have A level access!" he said using his psychic paper in front of the camera. They finally got through. River yelled and Maddie came out of her bedroom.  
"What's going on?" she asked. She saw River holding her stomach and grunting. "Oh, that's what's going on. Okay," said Maddie. The Doctor found an old wheelchair in a compartment, and he sat River in it as he ran out the door pushing her. Maddie ran out behind him. They had landed outside of the room they were going to stay in. The Doctor pushed River into the room when at that point, the cat nurses took over. The Doctor was pushed out of the room. He banged on the door.  
"Hey! Let me in! That's my wife in there! Come on…please?" he pleaded. The door would not open. Feeling defeated, he sat nervously outside in a chair, waiting for something to happen. After hours and hours of screaming, he heard a small cry, quickly followed by another. He burst through the door to see River holding two small bundles. She had sweat on her brow, but she was smiling. She handed the blue bundle to the Doctor. His son had brown hair, just like his. And green eyes, just like his. His daughter had red hair and green eyes, like her grandmother.  
"Why hello there," he said, looking at his newborn son. "What are we going to call them?" asked the Doctor. River shrugged her shoulders.  
"I don't know. I can't think of what to name these two," said River. An idea popped into the Doctor's head.  
"Oh! I just got the best idea ever!" he exclaimed.  
"What? What is it?"  
"How about this, we name the boy Luke, and the girl Leia. That would be so cool!" said the Doctor. River laughed.  
"Really? We're naming our kids after Star Wars characters? Those are the coolest names ever! Let's do that!" exclaimed River. The Doctor laughed.  
"Glad you agree with me." He sat there cradling his son, Luke. After a while, they switched and the Doctor got to hold his daughter, Leia.  
"Wait, what should their middle names be?" asked River.  
"I think Luke's middle name should be Leroy. That would be cool," said the Doctor.  
"Leroy? Well, okay. I actually kind of like it," replied River.  
"And Leia's middle name will be Elizabeth," said the Doctor.  
"Yeah, Luke Leroy Song and Leia Elizabeth Song," said River, confirming the names. The Doctor called Maddie to come and meet her new brother and sister.  
"They are so cute! What are their names?" asked Maddie.  
"Luke and Leia," said River. Maddie's eyes widened.  
"Are you serious? Those are the coolest names ever!" exclaimed Maddie. The Doctor handed her Leia. She held her with joy. The Doctor finally felt they were a family, and that made something in the Universe light up. It added a little more joy, more happiness, and most of all, it added a new hope.

** THE END**

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Now do you get why the title is "A New Hope"? It's just like the title of Star Wars. Thanks to the person who suggested the name Luke Leroy. (And no, Leia's middle name isn't Elizabeth because that's Alex Kingston's middle name, it's because of Elizabeth Sladen, if you were wondering.) And also I wrote this before Amy and Rory's final episode...**


End file.
